


Wandering

by UchihaHaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 终末谷一战后，佐助选择了和原作不一样的道路。他曾经的小队始终追随着他。
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, Juugo/Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Team Hebi | Team Taka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> 珍惜鹰队的ssk√  
> 大蛇丸在ssk心目中地位特殊√
> 
> 主要是水佐
> 
> 想写个理想化的故事，但有一点特殊小性癖放送做好准备

因为见惯了大蛇丸总能以各种各样的方式复活，斑手里的黑棒刺穿大蛇丸的身体时，佐助没有什么特别的感觉。他立刻把注意力转移回战场，配合鸣人进行下一波进攻。

终末之谷一战后，他选择暂时相信鸣人。这个世界的黑暗依旧存在，那些矛盾在他看来也全没解决；不过既然鸣人那么信誓旦旦，就把世界托付给他一阵子看看好了。

“我会监视你，鸣人。”离开之前，他这么对鸣人说，“如果最后证明你的理念错了，我就会回来继续我的革命。”

放下这些话，他头也不回地离开了终末之谷，鸣人的喊声在他身后越来越远：“佐助！等着瞧吧！”

去哪里，佐助心里还没有定数。无疑，即使和鸣人一起解除了无限月读，在忍界众人心中也只是以功抵过，改变不了他试图抹杀五影和尾兽的叛忍印象。没有地方会张开双臂欢迎他，这点他清楚得很，也从未如此期待过。

但至少，水月他们跟上了他。

“所以说，已经不存在鹰小队了。”佐助重申。他们现在在雾隐村的一家契茶店，来往的人目光都集中在佐助身上，窃窃私语。水月吃了口酸奶，心想，佐助一直是女人们注视的焦点中心，现在却是因为忌惮了，真讽刺。

“我只是想跟随佐助而已。”重吾说。

水月有时候挺感激重吾这点的，总能帮他和香磷把说不出口的话说出来。他觉得佐助真够迟钝的——三个完全合不来的家伙自愿集结到一起，还能是为什么？不会真以为只是想跟着开开眼界顺便三番两次差点丢掉小命吧。

看不出他水月的就算了，香磷和重吾的心思可是昭然若揭阿。

他无聊地在手指上转着一把苦无，对佐助道：“不过你总该想做点什么的吧？无所事事不像你的风格阿。”

宇智波末裔沉默片刻才说：“我要用这双眼睛观测现在的忍者世界，来确认黑暗是否还像从前那样不可避免地滋生。”

他咧嘴一笑：“也就是暂时什么也不干的意思咯？”

“……可以这么说。”佐助的嘴角抽了一下。

水月如愿以偿，暂时转移目标到香磷身上；只有重吾他不大乐意惹，除了忌惮他的咒印状态，更因为他的注意力只在佐助身上——想让他给点反应，除了事关佐助的都没法。

契茶屋的女侍穿着鲜艳的浴衣在他眼前晃来晃去。他突然想出一个绝妙的解闷方法。

他们打算在温泉旅馆住宿，水月重吾和佐助一间，香磷单独一间。香磷对这个安排不满到了极点，水月戏谑她道就算她不介意，佐助也绝对不敢和她住一间；这句话让他的头被打散了十多次。

“你们别闹了，”佐助亮起写轮眼警告他们，“我不想太引人注意。”

要是在鹰队刚结成那会儿，这招还能管用，现在在水月眼里无异于野猫亮爪子。尽管这“野猫”也能用五分钟把一个村子夷为平地就是了。

香磷还在喋喋不休，嘟囔“不公平”“才不是心怀不轨”之类的话。水月继续故意犯贱打趣她，心道：虽然我也没资格说你……

趁香磷粘着佐助去办理住店的空档，水月把重吾拉到一边，往他耳朵里说了他的计划。重吾僵住了；他的耳朵在慢慢地明显地变红。半晌，他嗫嚅道：“这样……不太好……”

水月叹气。“你不想看吗？”

这回重吾支吾的时间更长，长到水月都快失去了耐心。最终大个子的忍者点了点头。

水月安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀保证道：“绝对很有意思。”

四战刚刚结束后的忍界似乎还没有闲情娱乐，晚上男汤的人格外少。水月靠着石壁，毫不收敛地把佐助好好打量了一番。他们都不是第一次见对方的裸体了，但水月和重吾这会儿各怀心事，眼前的景象就不一样了起来。

佐助率先从水里站起来，其余两人见状赶紧跟上。他和重吾换上旅馆准备的浴衣，佐助则楞在了柜子前面。

水月明知故问：“怎么了，佐助？”

“你问我？”黑发少年用余光瞪他。

“我真的不知道嘛，”他靠近佐助身后，看见了里面被掉包的女式浴衣，嘴角不可抑制地上扬了一点儿。“诶？店家把你认成女孩子了吗？”

“别以为我会信不关你的事。”

“不信也没办法，你就光着呗。”他装作漠不关心地摆摆手，转身去地铺上歪着。

佐助继续站了一会儿，又开口道：“你去找老板娘给我换一套。”

“我才不去，别想给我发号施令。”

“重……”他刚转向向来听话些的那个，却看到重吾朝他走过来，不知是不是裸体的缘故，对方高大的身形让他有点发怵。重吾越过他把那件嫩黄的女士浴衣取出来：“快穿上吧佐助，小心着凉。”

为什么佐助觉得如果他拒绝的话，重吾会帮他穿？

搞错成女士浴衣就算了，本来旅店提供的浴衣款式就没什么区别……但里面挂着的是女侍的衣服。

“我去找香磷换。”他宣布，紧了紧腰上的毛巾，准备去敲隔壁的门。

水月又丢过来一个欠揍的眼神：“你考虑清楚了，佐助，她真的会和你换吗？”

晚上去见香磷是个坏主意；几乎全裸着去见香磷是个糟糕透顶的主意。他叹气，狠狠瞪了重吾一眼；说实话，还是头一次，重吾向来不怎么惹他发火，除了失控的时候。大个子男人眉毛一垂，竟然是一副被骂了的委屈样子。佐助从他手里一把抓过衣服，转过背去自暴自弃地穿了起来。

重吾从身后靠近他，双手环过他的腰帮他绑腰带。

他觉得耳朵有点烫……该死，重吾甚至在他重伤的时候抱过他，这有什么？

重吾的手其实不怎么细致。他只是把细腰带缠上去打了个结，又把更柔软更宽的布带如法炮制地缠一遍，在腰后系了个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结。拉得有点紧，衣料的褶皱也没有抚平。水月不知道什么时候挪到了他面前，指着他大笑：“好像第一次穿和服的小姑娘阿佐助！”

“杀了你。”佐助认真地说。

“我觉得很好看。”重吾诚恳地说。

水月用掌根托着下巴，把佐助从头看到尾，要不是队长指尖上噼啪作响的电光，真像他在耍流氓。他肯定不会说什么好话，但其实佐助穿这身衣服比他想象的还讨人喜欢。嫩黄色意外地衬他极白的肤色，浴衣肩膀那小了些，领口不能完全合上，露出一小片胸口，又不如平常穿的那件漏得多。重吾糟糕的手法反而制造出一种衣衫不整的色情气氛。最妙的是那表情——完全是被激怒的样子嘛！

水月让下半身化成水，移动到佐助身前，危险地压低了声音：“佐助，你该给我们发工资了，对吧？”

他平常说话飘得不行，被香磷骂太轻浮，嗓音压低后有种反差的沉沉的威慑感。佐助当然不至于被威慑到，但是他的手指试探地钻进衣摆的缝里的时候，佐助没反抗。他的肌肉绷住了，水月能感觉到两个写轮眼在自己上头，随时可以一个天照烧死他。他硬着头皮摸上去，撩开碍事的布料露出两条线条漂亮的长腿。浴衣里面自然是什么都没穿的，但怎么说呢，在裸体的情况下看到、和在被掀开的女装底下看到，带来的冲击是完全不同的。

佐助终于有了反应，用警告的语气道：“水月。”

“是？”水月应着，对敏感的腿根处吹了口气。

这种语气他太熟悉了——别太过分——但是任着你胡闹的语气。

重吾也把手伸进衣领，揉搓佐助的腰和胸部。他手的动作很大，几下就把上半身都摸了个遍；浴衣彻底滑下去了，只靠腰带束着在身上。粗糙的手开始着重在他胸乳上揉弄，力道大得像是要把佐助的声音从肺里挤出来似的；他有点失控了，咒印爬到了耳根。但所幸没有进一步扩散，而佐助看上去不讨厌这么粗鲁的对待。

水月一笑，一手包裹住面前已经半勃的性器，一手穿过腿缝，摸索到后穴，往里面塞了一根手指。只需要一根就够了；他往那根手指注入水分，让它变大，指尖流出水方便他的深入。佐助的膝盖软了，稍微往下滑一点，身体向后靠在重吾身上。他咬着下唇急促地喘着气。水月的手指渐渐胀大到一般人阴茎的大小，把他彻底弄开了——前列腺被顶到的一瞬间，他失控地叫了出声。

他的下巴被一只大手掰过去和身后的人接吻。

他不是没接过吻，实际上接过很多很多次，比这个还要下流。大蛇丸是个糟糕的人，他的舌头则是最糟糕的部位，接吻的时候能把他的嘴塞满，还会往喉咙眼去，让他有种给人深喉的错觉。那根舌头无孔不入，就像蛇。

“阿……！”他又喊了一声。水月开始用手指操他了。但说实话，就像是挨真东西干，除了出于不想被手指比下去的自尊心，水月把它控制在比自己的阴茎小一点的尺寸以外。

他彻底支撑不住自己了，但重吾似乎不打算到床上去，而是用双臂搂紧他的腰不让他滑到地上。眼下他狼狈得很，摇摇欲坠地被指奸到快高潮，脑子里的经验却告诉他还差一点，急得他想骂人。偏偏水月选在这时候终止扩张，把手指变回正常大小抽了出去，下半身也恢复正常，身影把瘫软的佐助笼罩起来。他也环过佐助的腰，脑袋搁到颈窝，对着他耳语道：“你先来。”

这句话是说给重吾听的。

不出一会儿，一个比手指粗得多的家伙顶在了穴口，不等佐助准备就捅了进去。他是见过重吾的尺寸的，没硬就足够吓人。现在把这么个完全硬了的大家伙吃进去，佐助觉得自己的屁股都要裂开了。但自然是没裂开，之前的扩张足够充分；重吾动起来之后，他的脑袋就不清醒了。太大、太胀了，顶得又那么深，固定住他腰的手那么用力，他被顶得在重吾的阴茎上颠簸起来。

水月用尖尖的牙磨他的脖子，锁骨，嘴角。有什么凉凉的东西在自己胯间流动，聚集在后穴和重吾的交合处，缓解了穴口撑开的灼痛感。他没注意到那水在逐渐挤进重吾和他之间，让饱胀的感觉更甚；直到液体开始在他体内聚集，聚成另一根完全勃起的性器。

佐助的手在空气中乱抓了一通，什么都没抓到，喘息带了点吃痛的尖利。他被撑开到极限，体内的两根东西适应着难以置信的紧致触感慢慢交错着上下挺动，不间断地刺激敏感点，把他在痛苦和天堂之间来回抛接。两个队友充满欲望的喘息喷吐在他耳边、脸上。他颤抖着、呻吟着到了高潮。

曾经的鹰小队还是和曾经一样到处晃。佐助靠着四处平定斗乱，在木叶以外的各地都建立了名声，几年下来，除了一些对四战前后发生的事心知肚明的，人们对这个宇智波末裔的评价意外地高。毕竟嘛，五影都活得好好的，他这些年也没干坏事，反而是在惩恶扬善。

水月吸着果汁百无聊赖地想，现在他们成了忍界的老好人了，好没排面。这帮脑子里都是水的家伙，恨一个人和尊敬一个人都那么轻易，想的全都是自己的利益。

他搞不懂佐助怎么想的。凭一己之力是不可能解决所有纷争的，谁都明白；也不可能只是为了扭转自己的坏名声，名誉这东西佐助从来都不在乎。他想不通就问了，佐助说：“只是顺手。”

水月瞪眼。

“没什么目的不好么？”

“不好，”他说，“……总之不好。”

“那就去做你想做的，我说过，来去自便。”

他被噎得说不出话。从他们认识开始，佐助一直都有明确的目标，要杀谁，要做什么，除了达成目的以外不造成多余的伤亡，为了达成目的也绝不手软。但眼下的佐助有点陌生，满足于像个侠客似的游荡，世人知道他的强大，却忘了他可以和七代目火影比肩。

他脑海里出现了另一个人，他的前上司大蛇丸——时至今日想起他还是会发怵：某种意义上，他害怕大蛇丸甚于佐助。传说中的三忍之一，禁术无数、受害者遍布五大国的大蛇丸，也是突然之间老实下来，念叨些听不懂的话，什么“看佐助的风会吹向何处”。厉害的人都有这个毛病吗？

“你不大干一场的话，当你手下太丢人了。”最后他说。

“那就大干一场吧。”佐助的嘴角勾起一个坏笑。

四人前往了火之国木叶村，七代目火影没来得及兴高采烈地欢迎友人就被拽出去打了一架，光是山头就没了八座，忍术相撞产生的风波让木叶村一个星期没有下雨。尽管地方挑在了没人的地方，这动静也大得离谱了，五大国瑟瑟发抖，笼罩在何时又会开战的恐慌下。只有几个人看到了两人打完了之后勾着肩膀去吃了碗一乐拉面，之后的当晚他们就离开了木叶村。

一时间，佐助又变成了家喻户晓的危险人物。他还是在哪落脚就顺手解决下当地的麻烦，但也没人敢来送土特产当谢礼了。水月大感愉快，烦人的家伙们终于躲远了，本来这些墙头草的感谢也不值得稀罕；佐助也无所谓的样子。

——但是佐助只因为他一句话就去和火影约架，想必，并不像嘴上说的那样不在意他的去留吧？

他舔着佐助的手腕问。

“我花了很长时间才意识到，走了的人是真的走了。一旦走了，我不会追。”佐助说。

很长时间，是十四年吧？还是十三年？四战开始至今。

水月用劲咬了一下，佐助白皙的手腕上出现一粒血珠。这种程度的伤连让他皱皱眉都不至于，但他还是皱眉抽回了手，骂道：“我一定找机会磨了你的牙。”

被骂的人反而笑了：“别担心，我不会让你追。”

end.


End file.
